My Good Idea
by Glamourcat
Summary: Gourry makes a life-changing choice about the woman he wants to spend his future with. This takes place well after “The Beauty Pageant” and I do have an idea for a story that goes in-between this one and “The Hunt”, but I haven’t written it yet


Title: "My Good Idea"  
  
Author: Glamourcat  
  
Date: 4/27/01 1:15am  
  
Author's Notes: Gourry and Lina are properties of Slayers. Jade Aero, The Hunter and Ferocity the Dracorn (indeed, the whole race of the dracorns) belongs to me. This story is sap. I can't help it; I just got into one of those moods where sugar and sweetness were no longer an option. If anyone actually knows the correct way to spell the name of that damned country Amelia's from, please let me know.  
  
Summary: Gourry makes a life-changing choice about the woman he wants to spend his future with. This takes place well after "The Hunt" and I do have an idea for a story that goes in-between this one and "The Hunt", but I haven't written it yet.  
  
  
  
The weather was prefect. The sun was shining, birds sang, and people began moving about the market place, cheerfully starting their day.  
  
It was enough to make a girl sick.  
  
Jade Aero, known as the Hunter a bounty hunter extraordinaire, closed the flap on her saddlebags and buckled her shoulder pack. That should be everything. Bow, arrows, sword, daggers, mace, morning star, food, clothing, and emergency provisions. Yep, that was everything Jade needed to start her latest journey. Hmm, maybe she'd head up to Seiruun. Those justice nuts always welcomed her there, and for a country devoted to good deeds-they had a surprising amount of criminals running around. Yes, Seiruun, and their good bounties, it is.  
  
She put on her doeskin slicker, slung her bow over her shoulder, strapped her quiver to her thigh, and took up her pack and saddlebags. Jade opened the door to her room of this town's small inn and padded silently down the hall and out the building to the stables.  
  
Jade shushed a mare that nickered when she entered the barn, trying not to wake anyone up. She wanted to saddle Ferocity and get the hell out of there before anyone knew she was gone. Jade had a feeling that good byes with this group of travelers could be tedious. Ugh, Especially with Lina, at least Amelia wasn't with them this time.and, well, she wasn't going to think about him right now.  
  
"Good morning horseface." Jade thought to her dracorn.  
  
The half-dragon/half unicorn mare picked up her great ugly green- scaled head and pointed the great black-spiraled horn in the center of her forehead at the Hunter.  
  
"Call me horseface again and I'll impale you." The dracorn thought back.  
  
"You've been threatening me with impalement since we met."  
  
"Well, I believe in warning people of possible destinies." Ferocity shook her black mane. "Are we off then? Without saying good-bye?"  
  
"Yes, Ferocity. Without saying good-bye."  
  
"Not even to that big, strapping, young man? The blonde one with the IQ of a tree trunk? That one you think has a nice."  
  
"Shut-up horseface, and hold still so I can get your saddle on." Jade threatened.  
  
"You've been absolutely no fun on this trip." Ferocity complained, "Mooning about and sighing yourself silly."  
  
"OH PLEASE!" Jade shouted, "I never once sighed or mooned about! You want that try carrying Amelia around as your rider for a while."  
  
Ferocity thought for a while. "So how long is it going to take you to get that saddle on? I swear you're all fumble-fingers this morning. We've got a wide open road and adventure."  
  
"Shove it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A woman with long red hair, pink costume, and a black cape walked out of the inn patting her stomach.  
  
"Ah, that was a great breakfast! It's too bad they ran out of food." Lina Inverse, sorceress and dragon spooker stretched and sighed in satisfaction.  
  
"Well they wouldn't have if you hadn't insisted on eating everything on the menu-twice. I didn't even get to eat yet and I'm starving!" Gourry Gabriev, Lina's overlarge and under intelligent companion complained. "They closed up shop! We've got to find somewhere else to eat!"  
  
"Well it's not my fault if you sleep late Jellyfish brain. First come, first serve." Lina admonished him. "Now, let's see. The innkeeper said that Jade had already been up and went out to the stables. She's probably still in there checking on that demon horse of hers."  
  
"Jade?" Gourry brightened visibly at the mention of her name. "I bet Jade packed food!"  
  
"Come on, Gourry, we've got to see if she knows where we're supposed to go to collect the bounty on the goons we brought in last night." Lina marched off to the stables and entered.  
  
"WHAT!?" Lina looked at the stall that Ferocity had been in just last night. It was empty. Her bridle, saddle, and other tack were gone. "She's skipped out on us! Ooo, and I'll bet she took the voucher from the mayor saying that we caught those crooks. She's probably turning in the voucher for my money right now!"  
  
Gourry scratched his head, "No, Lina. That sounds like something you would do. And besides."  
  
"Come on Gourry! We've got to catch up with that ruthless cutthroat bandit." Lina struck a heroic pose, with her feet braced, one arm pointed up into the air and her cape flying for dramatic effect.  
  
"But Lina." Gourry tried again to no avail. Lina grabbed him by the arm and pulled him after her.  
  
The townspeople heard a chorus of "ows" and "Lina stop!"s follow the two out of the village and up into the hills.  
  
Jade and Ferocity came to a fork in the road. One way lead north, and the other direction seemed southeasterly. The two stopped, and Jade took a drink from her canteen.  
  
"So, horseface. Shall we take the direct route or take the scenic?"  
  
"Jade the Hunter would never have bothered to ask me. She'd just take the most direct route to her goal." Ferocity observed. "So, who are you, and what have you done with Jade?"  
  
"Ha, ha, horseface." Jade rubbed her brow. What was she doing? Ferocity was right. She'd never been this indecisive before. "We'll take the northern road. With a week of straight travel we should be there in no time."  
  
Jade started to move, leading Ferocity by the reins when the beast planted all four feet in the ground and refused to budge.  
  
"What now?" Jade asked, exasperated.  
  
"I was just going to ask you that. What's with you Hunter? If you're not sure of yourself in a situation where you just have to be yourself, how can I trust you to remember to watch your own back in a combat situation?" The dracorn voiced her concern.  
  
"My skills are just as sharp as ever you old nanny goat. Don't you think for one minute that I've stopped being the Hunter!" Jade jerked the reins down until her steed's head was even with her own and she could make eye contact.  
  
"Oh Yeah? Then why was I able to sneak up on you so easily!" A triumphant voice called from a tree above them.  
  
"What the? LINA!" Jade cursed. "Damn you horse, you knew she was there! Why didn't you warn me?"  
  
"You're the one whose skills are sharp as ever." Ferocity snorted. "I thought you knew. Oh, and Gourry's just behind us."  
  
"He is? I mean, so what?"  
  
Ferocity snorted again and rolled her eyes. The mare and Jade looked up at Lina, still posing in the tree.  
  
"Hi Lina." Jade said flatly. "What's up?"  
  
"Your game that's what!"  
  
"Huh?" Jade and Gourry echoed at the same time.  
  
"Isn't that cute? They even get confused at the same time."  
  
"Shut up you stupid horse."  
  
"No."  
  
"What game are you talking about Lina?" Jade said. "I really don't have the time for this."  
  
"You promised that I could have the voucher for the bounty money since I helped you bring in that bunch of crooks and their wizard!" Lina thundered, "And then you run off in the middle of the night with it, knowing full well you can't collect the reward money without that voucher signed by the mayor!"  
  
The small sorceress jumped down out of the tree and landed in front of the bounty hunter. Unfortunately, she landed a bit too close to the dracorn who made a sporting attempt at gutting her with the spiral horn on her forehead.  
  
"HEY!" Lina jumped out of the way. "And now you try and sick your ugly beast on me so you don't have to share!"  
  
"Um Lina. Ferocity's NEVER liked you anyway, and besides." Gourry began but was once again cut off mid-sentence.  
  
"Quiet Gourry! I'm on a roll!" Lina shushed him. "I can't blame you for trying to run, or to get your demon horse to fight for you. It must be pretty intimidating to have to face me in a direct fight."  
  
Jade watched in disgust as the redhead tossed her hair and winked. Ferocity snorted and made another attempt to spear the diminutive sorceress.  
  
"HEY! YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I'LL CALL A DRAGON SLAVE RIGHT HERE!" Lina exploded.  
  
"It wouldn't do anything besides wreak the forest, you and Gourry." Jade told her. "Being partnered with a dracorn gives me magical immunity. And while your dragon slave would kill a dragon, she's also half unicorn and they are perfect immortals. You can't hurt her, and you can't hurt me."  
  
"Hmm.that may be true but I know there's a way to get my money out of you!" Lina stood, rubbing her chin and thinking.  
  
Jade sighed. "Honestly, I really don't know what any of this is all about. I never had the voucher in the first place. The mayor gave it to Gourry, remember?"  
  
"He.he did?" Lina asked, a blush creeping over her.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you Lina! But you wouldn't listen!" Gourry turned away from the group and folded his arms across his chest. "If you weren't so busy calling me names, eating my food, and charging off half-cocked you could have had your money voucher cashed in by now."  
  
Lina stared in silent embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Jade stared at Gourry in silent wonder.  
  
"He's not so bad when he sticks up for himself, huh?" Ferocity asked, her voice surprisingly gentle.  
  
"No, he's not," Jade replied her own face softening and her tone becoming tender. "Not that I'd care if he stood up for himself or not."  
  
"No, of course you wouldn't care."  
  
"Jade? What's Ferocity saying?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Huh? How did you know I was talking to her?" Jade snapped back into the conversation.  
  
"Well, for one thing your eyes get this faraway look. It's almost like you're still taking everything in, but just filing it away instead of reacting to it." Gourry said. "And."  
  
"Listen Jade. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions about you." Lina finally mustered the nerve to apologize. "Would you like to travel with us for a while? I bet you'd be useful to have along. And it'd be nice to have someone to talk to besides this squid for brains."  
  
Jade's face darkened inexplicably. "No, I would not like to travel with you. You're the most unpleasant traveling companion I've ever had. Gourry is more then welcome to join me on the road, but you and I Miss Lina, must part ways."  
  
"What! Why you ungrateful little.I can't believe you'd rather travel with Gourry then with the famous Lina Inverse!" Lina clenched both her fists in rage. Turning on her heals she marched back in the direction of the town. "Come on Gourry! Let's cash in that voucher and get going."  
  
"I'm heading north, to Seiruun. I meant what I said, Gourry. You're welcome to come with me." Jade put a hand on his arm. " You don't deserve to be treated like that. You're too good at what you do, and too nice a person to have to put up with that kind of treatment."  
  
Gourry froze at her touch and stared down at her. Jade looked up earnestly into his eyes trying to find some hint that she'd gotten through to him. Finally Gourry's face softened, and he broke into a broad smile that she returned, thinking that he understood what she was really trying to say.  
  
"Thanks, Jade." And he turned and walked away, back towards the town and Lina.  
  
Jade felt her heart crumple in on itself. A great well of pain and tears threatened to overwhelm her. She bit her lip, using the physical pain to distract her mind and heart as she walled herself up again. Turning, The Hunter tugged on the reins of her dracorn and took the north road away from this pain-causing place.  
  
"Jade, I think."  
  
"Shut-up, horseface." Jade's mental voice choked off and the old affection normally placed on the endearment horseface was gone.  
  
Ferocity sighed, but followed her rider.  
  
"Lina! Lina! Wait-up!" Gourry called, as he ran, trying to flag down the still-steaming magic user.  
  
"Oh Gourry, so you did decide to join me after all!" Lina stopped, fixed her hair and brushed her cape over one shoulder.  
  
"Actually, I just wanted to give you this." Gourry pulled the slip of paper the voucher was printed on out of his jerkin. Lina grabbed it greedily.  
  
"My.our ticket to financial freedom!" Lina hugged the voucher to her, getting starry eyed. "I might even be able to afford that castle I've always wanted."  
  
"Well, it's good to hear that you're going to take care of yourself Lina." Gourry rubbed the back of his head and smiled.  
  
"Right. Well come on! We've got to go cash this thing." Lina said starting off in the direction of the town again.  
  
Gourry grabbed her from behind and held her in a huge bear hug. "I just wanted to let you know, that it's been fun traveling with you. And I hope you keep yourself out of trouble better without me around then you do with me here!"  
  
He dropped her, turned, and waving good-bye walked off. "Bye Lina! Take care of yourself. If you see any of our friends, tell them I said Hi."  
  
"What?" Lina sat on the ground where the swordsman had dropped her, "What do you mean? Where are you going?"  
  
"You heard Jade, she asked if I would go with her." Gourry said, not pausing as he walked away. "And I'd be an idiot if I turned down an offer like that from a pretty girl like her."  
  
Gourry continued to list Jade's positive traits as he walked, his voice fading in the distance, "And not to mention a smart woman, with nice eyes, and hips, oh and she defiantly has better breasts, and."  
  
"YOU JELLYFISH BRAIN!"  
  
Jade walked with the sun off to one side, blinding her with its glare every time it crept out from behind an evergreen tree. Still leading the dracorn, Jade scanned the sides of the road for any open clearing with a large enough area for Ferocity to be able to lift off. The dracorn's one weakness- she needs a large strip for a running start; the great beast couldn't get off the ground without the momentum. And Jade felt like flying today instead of walking. It would put more distance between her and.  
  
"Ow!" Jade was jerked backwards as Ferocity once again planted her hooves and applied her considerable weight into breaking. Thrown off balance, Jade stumbled, and stepped on the back of her slicker, falling.  
  
Only to be caught by a pair of blue armored clad arms. "HUH?"  
  
"Hi. It's a good thing I caught up to you so fast. You could have taken a nasty tumble with your foot trapped like that."  
  
Jade looked backwards and up at her would-be savior. "Gourry?"  
  
All of a sudden she was uncomfortable. Springing up from his arms and moving away she asked him, "So what are you doing here? I thought you went with Lina."  
  
Gourry blinked at her a couple times. "Oh! So that's why you didn't wait up for me. I only went to say good-bye and to give her that stupid voucher. When I got back to where I left you, you were gone. I had to follow your tracks just to catch up."  
  
"You only went." Jade blinked a few times herself, her stomach a knot of emotions. She'd just convinced herself she had them all under control and now he had to come back in and.  
  
"Make everything all better."´ Ferocity substituted a different ending for the thought the Hunter had half-formed.  
  
"Are you sure you do want to travel with me?" Jade asked.  
  
"Sure I'm sure." Gourry said, in his bright genial tone. "What could be more fun then actually hunting down criminals for a change? Half the time I was traveling with Lina and the others I wasn't sure if we weren't the bad guys!"  
  
"Oh." Jade said softly, understanding dawning on her. He was doing this for the change of pace. He wasn't doing this for.  
  
"For you."  
  
"Shut-up Horseface! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my private life?" Jade sent an angry flash of emotion with her thought at the dracorn mare.  
  
"That wasn't me, rider." Ferocity admonished. "That wasn't me."  
  
"Are you two done talking to each other yet?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Oh yes, quite done." Jade turned away from the dracorn to face Gourry when something sharp stuck her in the rear end.  
  
"YEOW!" Jade jumped two feet in the air and one foot over into Gourry's arms. She looked behind her to see Ferocity with her head lowered and her horn bared. The dracorn had stuck her in the rear!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Jade bellowed, still holding onto Gourry, not wanting to step down in case the mare went for her again.  
  
Ferocity shook her black mane and pawed a steal-shod hoof on the ground. "I always told you I'd impale you some day. Now why don't you take advantage of the position that fine young man has you in?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you do something about the position I have you in?" Gourry asked cheerfully.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can hear her?" Jade stared at him, shocked, a slow blush crawling across her face. "Since when?"  
  
"Oh sure! I've always been able to hear Ferocity. Xelloss said its because I've spent so much time around monsters that I've just sorta picked it up without trying." Gourry explained.  
  
"Then you heard.then you know.oh geese." Jade started to burry her head in Gourry's shoulder, realized what she was doing and then tried to pull away.  
  
He refused to put her down, holding her close to his chest. "I heard nothing I couldn't figure out for myself. I'm not the idiot everyone things I am. I know when I've got a good thing in my life. I can recognize a good idea when I see one. And you Jade Aero, Hunter, are my good idea."  
  
Gourry pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. They locked in their embrace and the dracorn stepped between them and the road, spreading her wings out to give them what privacy she could. 


End file.
